Nine years
by Metal Madness
Summary: Nine years have passed since the 'incident'. A myserious characters is suddenly picking off the Sonic characters, determined to bring back the Egg empire. Where is Sonic when he's needed? (rated PG13 for nasty death bits) Now both parts are up (COMPLETE)
1. Nine years

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Sega do. All rights of characters go to them.They don't endorse this story (and never will).

Tails gazed up at the stars. He had a good life. He lived in a flat with an old friend, he had a easy job which paid well and it had been nine years since his life had been last threatened. Tails dropped his head. It was not good, he couldn't kid himself. It hadn't been good for nine years. For nine years Tails had lost his best friend and others. Tails decided he couldn't let himself get wrapped up in the past. Tails returned inside his flat. His flat wasn't big, nor was it small. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. As much as Tails wanted. Amy came out of the bathroom, blow-drying her hair. She looked a lot different from her days as a Sonic chasing lunatic. Her Hair was now short and her normal wear was a purple coat and skirt.  
  
"Miles, be sure to buy more soap tomorrow." Amy told Tails. Tails had lost his nickname years ago and now was simply called 'Miles'. Tails nodded and walked towards the living room. He collapsed in his chair and switched on his T.V. On it was the news. On it a woman was talking with a picture of a some blurred large green thing that Tails couldn't make out behind her.  
  
"Today a 29 year old crocodile was brutally murdered." Amy took the towel off her head and looked at the T.V. " 'Vector the Crocodile' was found in a ditch with five bullets and a knife in his body." Tails was taken aback. Amy dropped the towel in her hand and looked at the T.V  
  
"I don't believe it..." Amy started. Tails was shaking his head over and over again.  
  
"Who would want to kill him, I mean except...." Tails voice trailed off. Amy put a hand on him.  
  
"It's not him, Miles, don't worry." Amy gave Tails a smile. Tails tried to smile back, but failed. Tails went to bed as he could not handle what had just happened. Out of nowhere someone had killed Vector cruelly and dumped his body in a ditch. It couldn't have been 'him' so who would have done it? Tails massaged his head as he shut his door. Amy continued to watch the news. She was hoping that they had some lead to who had done the deed. They didn't. They said it was like he was killed by a ghost. No prints, DNA, no trace what so ever. Amy fell back in her chair. It looked as if the nine year peace was over.  
  
A week later a funeral for Vector was being held. Tails noticed many faces from his past. Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Big, Cream, even Mighty, who was hard to get hold of. They all looked so different. Big was thinner, Charmy and Cream were now wearing black leather, which seemed to become fashionable between teens, Knuckles was now covered in the tattoos from his tribe of old. Espio and Mighty, however, just seemed taller. Charmy seemed to be the most hurt by Vectors death. He was finding it hard to control himself. Espio kept his position as the disciplined one and managed to show no emotions. Tails imagined that he must have been hurting inside a lot. Knuckles walked up to Tails.  
  
"Good to see you Miles. I was hoping that Sonic would have come." Knuckles admitted  
  
"Did you really think he would have come?" Tails asked  
  
"No, not really." Admitted Knuckles.  
  
"How are you doing Knuckles?" Tails said, steering the conversation elsewhere.  
  
"Since Nine years ago no one has even tried to steal the Master Emerald. I had nothing to do really." Knuckles looked awkward. Mentioning nine years ago was awkward for any of them. Tails smiled at Knuckles and went to talk to some other old friends. Amy was in conversation with Big. At one point Amy and Big used to go fishing a lot. Not many people thought Amy would have liked fishing, but she surprised everyone. It was then it happened. Grenades fell like hail from above. Knuckles noticed them first.  
  
"Fire from above!" Shouted Knuckles as he warned everyone of the danger. Explosions appeared on the ground continuously. Amy and Big made cover behind the chairs set up. Knuckles Digged a hole and hid underground, Mighty followed. Charmy flied off, but Cream was shocked by the suddenly and quantity of the attack. Tails, seeing this, ran to her rescue. Tails hadn't flied for seven years and didn't want to risk trying now. Tails dodged and jumped explosions. He managed to grab Cream when he heard a cry. A grenade had hit Espio directly and sent him flying. Tails got out of the line of fire and began to run after Espio. Knuckles stopped him. "Miles, I'll get Espio, you fly up there and stop this." Tails looked to see a cliff where the grenades were coming from.  
  
"Knuckles, I haven't flied for.."  
  
"Just do it!" Shouted Knuckles. Tails swallowed. He span his tails, ever so slowly he began to take off. The flying expertise Tails got in his youth came back to him. In very little time Tails was able to fly himself to the top of the cliff. When Tails got there he saw a robot firing the grenades. Tails approached it cautiously. He reached out hand and slightly hit it. The robot exploded and out of it came a small bird. Just like with... Tails glanced to his left. On top of the highest cliff stood a figure. The figure was wrapped in a brown robe. It stretched out an arm with a white glove on it and a gun. The figure fired at Tails. Tails felt the cold steel pierce his body. He took a look down. The bullet had entered his chest, far bellow the lungs. Tails Stumbled backward. The figure took a second shot. This time Tails felt the bullet enter his shoulder. Tails fell off the cliff and blacked out.  
  
Tails woke up three days later in hospital. He had bandages around his chest, shoulder and a cast on his leg. Tails presumed he broke his leg in the fall. Amy was sitting next to Tails reading a book. When she noticed Tails was awake she turned her attention from the book.  
  
"You're Okay!" Amy smiled  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Tails smiled back. Tails looked at his foot. "This mean I'm going to be on crutches?"  
  
"Yes, but it's better than Espio." Amy looked at her feet. She handed Tails some thing. Tails looked at it. It was a yellow horn. Tails guessed where it came from. On it someone had engraved some words.  
  
"Fear the return of the Egg empire," Tails turned the horn. "What should have been nine years ago." Tails Looked up at Amy "Espio... is dead, and this warning..." Amy looked Tails straight in the eye.  
  
"We need Sonic back." Tails shyed away briefly. Amy looked hard at him. Finally Tails responded  
  
"He won't come back, not after what happened nine years ago." Tails lied down in his bed. "Sonic has locked himself away from everything. He is no longer Sonic." Tails paused "and if this is... him... we have no chance of getting Sonic on board."  
  
"If this is Eggman," Tails flinched, he had not heard anyone say that name for nine years. "Wouldn't Sonic want to help, to settle the past?" Tails looked at Amy. Her nether ending hope was still there. Tails almost smiled  
  
"To Sonic nothing will settle the past, he can't forgive himself. I'm sorry Amy, but Sonic is not the hero he was once." A look of determination appeared in Amy's eye which had not been seen for nine years.  
  
"We can try." Amy's voice became more level. "You know where he is, take me before more go the way of Vector and Espio. Please." Tails looked and Amy and sighed.  
  
"Twenty one and still as determined to get him." Amy gave Tails a sharp look.  
  
"I'm past that stage." Tails smiled slightly  
  
"I know, I will take you to him." Amy nodded.  
  
Knuckles sat beside the Master Emerald on the floating island. He couldn't deny he was disturbed by the recent events. That was another way he had changed. Knuckles rubbed his eyes. He knew if Eggman had returned, then he would go after his Emerald. Knuckles glanced around. Nothing. Knuckles tried to relax a little. Eggman couldn't have come back it was impossible. Knuckles started to drift off. Suddenly Knuckles felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down. There was a knife in him! Knuckles Jumped up to see he was at point blank range from a gun being held by a shrouded figure. Knuckles didn't make a move. He looked hard at the opening which the person saw through. He couldn't make out if it was or wasn't Eggman. the creature then talked  
  
"Prepare for the new Egg Empire." Knuckles was shocked, that voice!  
  
"You're..." The robed figure fired at him. Knuckles fell to the ground. taking no notice of the blood on his robe the figure took out a knife and stuck it in Knuckles. He then used it to carve a message in Knuckles back; 'Eggman was a pleasant dream compared to me'. The figure picked up Knuckles' carcase and flinged it across the area. It smashed straight through the Master Emerald, destroying it and cutting Knuckles body with Emerald shards. The corpse then flied off the island and fell to the sea. The figure then walked to the side of the island and watched as it plummeted down to the Earth. The Island landed with a almighty, wave creating thud. The figure walked off the island and pressed a small button in his hand, activating bombs set all over the island and creating a mighty blast which ended the mighty floating island. The figure smiled. No one could stop him, not even the legendary Sonic.  
  
Two days later Tails was allowed out of Hospital. He was true to his word and took Amy to where Sonic now lived. Tails lead Amy down a putrid, graphitted street. drugged up hobos littered the area, some walking around half dead, some sleeping in there own sick. Amy was discouraged. What has Sonic turned into living here? Tails kicked away a stray newspaper. He looked up at a old, half demolished building. Many if not all of the windows had been smashed and the door had been kicked in and pathetically been replaced by some odd planks of wood. It was into here Tails lead Amy. Amy was lead through a hallway, flight of stairs and some undeterminable room only to see black wall after black wall, where the only colour came from the areas paint were pealing off. They ended up in a small room which looked no different from the others, except a collection of whisky bottles and sheets in the corner. Amy looked at Tails, not sure what to say. Tails cleared his throat and spoke the sheets.  
  
"Sonic, you have visitors." The sheets moved. From underneath one a hand emerged. It picked up a whisky bottle and chucked it at Tails. Tails dodged it, then continued to talk. "Nine years and that's the reception I receive?" The sheets started to cough violently. Once the coughing stopped Tails was given a reply.  
  
"I told you not to return." The voice was more deep and angry than Amy ever remembered Sonic's voice to be. Tails looked at Amy, giving a worried look.  
  
"Sonic, we need you back..." Amy couldn't take a spectator seat any longer  
  
"Sonic, Eggman has returned." The sheets stayed still for a second. Then out of them emerged a blue hedgehog. His quills were long, his face was covered in stubble and over his body an old trench coat was worn. This what Sonic had become.  
  
"Eggman can't return." Sonic looked at Amy with weary eyes. Amy was taken aback by Sonic's appearance, but tried not to show that she was.  
  
"Well, someone is going around, murdering us one by one."  
  
"He did this to me!" Tails added, gesturing at his broken leg. Sonic stared Amy straight in the face.  
  
"He couldn't have come back." Amy looked downward for a moment before looking Sonic in the face again  
  
"What actually happened nine years ago. I know the gist of it, but no one has ever gone into allot of detail." Tails looked at Amy. What was she doing?  
  
"Amy, we're trying to get Sonic to..." Tails didn't managed to finish when Sonic cut him off.  
  
"It was a cold November day. Eggman had another plan to rule the world. This time he had captured his rouge robot, Metal Sonic, and was planning on downloading his data into millions of E- series robot, making a unstoppable army. Shadow and Rouge had managed to get wind of the plan before us and had gone to put a stop to it. When we discovered of the plan Tails discovered that Metal Sonic had to have altered his major components to gain his data copying abilities. Therefore he was no longer compatible with Eggman's machinery and trying to connect him to them would initiate his self-destruct system, destroying everything in the immediate area. We had little time to get to Eggman's base. I ran there as fast I could. Meanwhile Shadow and Rouge infiltrated Eggman's base. Eggman was almost ready to download Metal Sonic's data. I was... I could have..." Sonic was muttering. He shock his head. Swallowed and continued. "Eggman was downloading the data. I was so close, I could have made it but..." Sonic buried his head in his hands. Tails looked at Amy and mouthed the word 'Boom'. Sonic managed to continue. "I arrived to find a large pile of rubble. We searched the rubble for three days. We found the bodies of Rouge, Eggman and parts of Metal Sonic. Last we found Shadow, hanging onto dear life. He only managed to say a few words before passing." Sonic was in tears. "He said 'bring hope to humanity..." Sonic was finding it hard to continue. "I am Sonic! I don't arrive too late, I could have saved them!" Amy walked over to Sonic and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Sonic. You can't control such things. If you did arrive in time you would have just died as well. Sonic, there is a way you can forget the past. Help us stop this new egg emperor." Amy stared hard into Sonic's eyes. Sonic sighed. He looked at Tails and Amy.  
  
"You said people were being murdered, who."  
  
"In order, Vector, Espio and Knuckles." Sonic went thoughtful for a minute before airing his opinion  
  
"He seems to be going after the Chaotix. Charmy or Mighty could be next." Tails smiled slightly. Amy may never have caught Sonic, she defiantly knows how to appeal to him. Tails had an idea.  
  
"Sonic, come live with us until this is over. I can sleep on the coach." Sonic looked up at Tails.  
  
"No, I don't want much more to do with this." Amy clasped his hands.  
  
"Please Sonic, we need your help." Amy made wishful eyes. Making eyes was a specialty of Amy. Sonic got up and smiled  
  
"I suppose I'm fed up of this scenery." Tails nodded. Sonic never let him down.  
  
"Amy, take Sonic back. I'm going to help Mighty and Charmy." Amy gave Tails a strange look.  
  
"How are you going to help with this?" Amy said, tapping his cast. Tails looked sideways and pulled out a gun.  
  
"I only use tranquillisers." Sonic looked surprised. Tails with a gun? Allot had changed. He was going to have to get up to speed.  
  
Amy took Sonic into Tails bedroom. Sonic looked around and smiled.  
  
"Fairly plain." Sonic observed. Amy laughed.  
  
"Miles isn't known as a top designer of bedrooms." Sonic took a mental note: Tails now is know better as Miles. Amy started to leave the bedroom. She stopped at the door. She stood still for a second, then turned back to Sonic  
  
"While you're here, I would like to apologise for being such an annoying brat nine years ago. Always running after you, annoying the hell out of you." Sonic chuckled at this remark  
  
"To be honest, it was nice to know I was loved." Sonic and Amy smiled at each over. "Just so I know, you're not still obsessed over me?"  
  
"I'm not twelve anymore and you're no longer a dashing knight in shiny armour." Amy paused. "To be honest you're still cute." Amy winked. Sonic laughed slightly and winked back.  
  
"Well, I think you have grown into a very beautiful woman." Amy put her hand on her heart, half mockingly. She walked up to Sonic and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"No wonder I used to like you." Amy smiled. She had forgotten what Sonic could be like. Sonic and Amy were both smiling at each over. Sonic and Amy looked each other in the eye. Amy then realised she was leaning in on Sonic slightly. "Is what I thinks about to happen about to... happen..." Amy drifted off as Sonic and Amy leaned in more. They closed there eyes and tilted there heads. Slowly there lips touched...  
  
Big's body was slammed to the ground. The cloaked figure pulled a gun out and fired at the body. He then pulled a knife out and proceeded to skin the body. Upon completing his task the figure dipped his finger in Big's blood and wrote another message on the skin. This time he wrote a message reading 'All who submit to the Egg empire will not end up like this.' The figure laughed. Soon he will strike. Soon the world shall know what the Death Egg is capable of.  
  
The next day Amy was making pancakes. Sonic was still asleep, probably been awhile since he had slept in a proper bed. Amy was just about finished when Tails hobbled in on his crutches. His face was fuelled with anger. He hobbled over to Amy and spoke  
  
"Sonic was wrong, Big has been killed! I just found out on the news." Amy clenched her fist.  
  
"He's not going after Chaotix." Tails slammed his fist on the table hard.  
  
"We have a Eggman obsessed lunatic killing us with no rational order!" Tails then heard a voice come from his bedroom.  
  
"Eggman obsessed... I know where he is..." everyone turned around to see Sonic in Tails' bedroom doorway. "If you were obsessed with restoring the Egg empire you would use Eggman ultimate weapon..." Tails looked confused for a minute, Sonic cleared up the confusion "The Death Egg!" Tails looked sceptical.  
  
"One problem. The remains of the Death Egg where on the floating island, the guy blew it up." Sonic replied quickly.  
  
"He didn't completely destroy it. I bet the area the Death Egg is in will be untouched, only the actual path there will be destroyed." Tails smiled.  
  
"There is more than one path." Tails took out a small remote and pressed a button. A rug in the middle of the room rolled away by itself, a large metal set of doors where underneath. The doors opened and a platform rose. On the platform was a fond site for Sonic  
  
"You still have the Tornado." Tails nodded. Just like old times.  
  
Tails drove the Tornado over the scattered remains of the floating island. Sonic's prediction seemed to be correct. A large grassy area of the floating island was still intact. Tails lowered the Tornado as they approached. Suddenly a large green laser flied up at them from the forest. Tails made the Tornado out of the way, almost dropping Sonic who was on the wings and Amy who was on the tail fin.  
  
"Hold on!" Tails shouted as he dodged the large lasers being fired at them. Tails was coming down way to fast. Then a laser skimmed the wing. The Tornado was crashing! The Tornado was uncontrollably spinning. Sonic went flying off the wings. Sonic was suddenly throw back at the Tornado, landing back on the wing. Sonic shouted down to Tails  
  
"Why didn't we install Bungee rope seat belts up here years ago?" Tails shouted back up at Sonic  
  
"Got them cheap the other day, apparently most see them as pointless."  
  
Tails, Sonic and Amy landed, if you could call it that, near the source of the fire, the 'face' of the Death Egg. Sonic remembered seeing this face as the Death Egg rose in sky sanctuary zone all those years ago. However, Sonic didn't have time for memories, for on the 'nose' of Eggman's finest creation stood the robed figure. As when Tails met him he was holding a gun, aimed at Tails. Sonic looked at Tails, trying to disguise the rush he was felling once again being the hero.  
  
"This is why you needed me." Sonic looked at the figure and then disappeared. The figure was taken off guard by the blue blur heading for him. Before he had time to react a blue fist had hit him. His gun fell to the floor and Sonic grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The figure laughed  
  
"I underestimated you Sonic, I thought nine years would have slowed you down. Sonic was taken aback  
  
"That voice, it sounds familiar" Tails flied up, carrying Amy, and landed next to Sonic. They knew the voice, but couldn't believe it. Sonic pulled back the hood to reveal the face of... "Espio." Espio's smiling face looked back at Sonic. The murdering, mad Eggman follower was Espio!  
  
"Were you suspecting, say, Eggman?" Sonic looked at Espio with the rage of a thousand lions.  
  
"Why?" Espio laughed again.  
  
"Why? Because, I have been working for Eggman since the start. I told him of the five chaos rings, I supplied him with the means of escape when held captive by Metal Sonic, I have been playing double agent for him before his first attack on Mobius. Who do you think gave me the money for ninja training?" Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was insane! "But Eggman had to go and blow up! Well since then I have been working on the rebirth of the Egg empire, under my rule. I have used parts of the Death Egg to create my own doomsday weapon, the Death fleet! Millions of ships, all using Death Egg mechanics. Now, so close to my victory, I decided I will destroy anyone who could stand in my way, including you!" Espio managed to stab Sonic with a knife. Sonic released Espio, who went invisible. Sonic looked around, before being whacked from nowhere off the Death Egg's 'nose'. Tails then saw the gun begin to move. He used his crutch to slam on to the gun. The crutch crushed Espio's hand, making him scream and turn visible. Espio grabbed the crutch with the other hand and lifted it . When freed Espio punched Tails into Amy, both who fell over. Espio went to grab his gun, only to find it in the hands of Sonic. Espio laughed again.  
  
"What? Are you going to shoot me? HA! You can't do it. Your hand is shaking!" Espio wasn't lying. "Sonic, you haven't killed a single person in your life. It takes a sever lack of guilt to do so." Espio calmly walked up to Sonic, punched him in the face and took his gun back. Espio aimed his gun at Sonic's head "So long, look at the bright side, at least you lived a long happy life, oh wait, at least you lived." A gun shoot followed. Espio turned. Tails was standing there, holding a tranquilliser gun. Espio pulled something out of his back, a dart. Espio shock his head. "Tails Tails Tails, all you've achieved is putting my aim off." Espio moved aside so Tails could see Sonic, blood pouring out his chest. Tails looked at Espio. To angry for words Tails threw Espio a bottle. Espio looked at the bottle, then the dart. "Poison. Nice. How long do I..."  
  
"A hour." Tails showed no emotion. Espio smiled.  
  
"Better make the most of it." Espio laughed. He turned around and jumped down. He started to leave, but before going completly out of site he looked up at Tails "Well played Tails, you're more ruthless than I thought." Espio saluted, then disappeared. Tails and Amy ran up to Sonic. Sonic was still alive, but just barely. Tails tried to pick Sonic up.  
  
"Sonic, if we get you to a doctor we might be able to save you!" Sonic smiled and coughed, then answered  
  
"Do not bother. I have wasted the last nine years of my life and wish to not waste any more." Amy was in tears. She hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged her back. "Amy, take good care of yourself, and my next generation." Tails looked puzzled by that statement, until its meaning hit him like lightning  
  
"Wait, Amy, you're having his..." Tails turned to Sonic. "Isn't this more reason to get you to a doctor?" Sonic grabbed Tails on the shoulder. "I have lived my life, I don't want to slow down my sons." Sonic laid down to stare at the sky. "I have finally been stopped."  
  
Espio injected a green liquid into his body. He turned to another robed figure.  
  
"You have installed the final parts?" The hooded figure nodded. Espio finished his injection and walked to the window. "Soon the Egg empire shall rise under our joint leadership. Espio laughed, while the other figure sat there, stabbing the table with his spiked Knuckles... 


	2. Ten years

Disclaimer: I only have the rights to Hazey and the Death fleet. Everything eles is Sega's  
Editors Note: This is mainly written to tie the lose ends in part one. It is also proably the final part, so don't breath to much into the end.

Espio jumped down from a small, fish shaped ship onto a large swordfish shaped one. Espio navigated the Egg fleet, determined to find his goal. He jumped around another flagship, this one practically destroyed. He found a door locked by a keypad. A clocked figure pushed Espio aside and entered a number. The door opened to a half demolished room. At first site it seemed deserted, but after some determined searching Espio and his clocked friend found what they were looking for. The clocked figure spoke, his voice seemed to be filtered out by a device which changed it metallical.  
  
"Soon our Death fleet will be able to rise."  
  
Tails was walking home from his job. He was wearing a coat, with his hands in the pockets. His mind was wondering as he looked into the night sky. It had been a year since Sonic, Knuckles, Vector and Big had died. Espio had also passed, but he had showed himself to be a traitor before dieing, so no one missed him. It was about three months since Amy had given birth to Sonic's daughter, Hazey. Amy stilled lived with Tails, he was good with kids. Tails looked around. He felt uneasy suddenly. Tails pulled his coat over his neck more. He heard a slight rustle. Tails quickened his pace. Again he looked behind himself. Nothing. Tails turned around. Tails jumped backward in surprise. A cloaked figure stood behind him. A black robe covered all his body. Tails rubbed his eyes, it couldn't be...  
  
"Espio?" The figure gave a metallic laugh.  
  
"No, he's back home." The figure took out a gun in his white glove... with spikes on the knuckles...  
  
"No, It couldn't be..." again the figure laughed.  
  
"No, it couldn't." The figure pulled the trigger.  
  
Amy sat in a chair watching T.V. In her arms she was feeding Hazey. On T.V was some children's show about a T-rex or something. Oh well, Hazey liked it. The T-rex thing was in the middle of singing some god awful song about love when the phone rang. Amy set Hazey down on the coach and went to answer it. When she picked up the phone she could hear random sounds in the background as a female voice spoke to her.  
  
"Is this Miles' apartment?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, this is his room mate speaking." Amy replied.  
  
"Well I'm afraid Tails was rushed in here about five minutes ago with bullet wounds in him." Amy went silent for a while. It couldn't be Espio again... could it? Amy snapped out of it.  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Alive? Yes, he is currently in an operation. We need you to come down her and fill some forms out for him." Amy felt slightly relived, but still extremely worried.  
  
"O.k., I'll be there as soon as I can." Amy put down the phone and was about to pick it up to call a baby sitter before it rang again. Amy picked it up. "Hello?" A laugh came from the other end.  
  
"I presume the hospital has called by now. Yes, it has begun again. This time Espio isn't your only concern. See you soon." The metallical voice laughed again and hung up. Amy dialled one, four, seven and one again.  
  
"The last number which called was 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9..." Amy hanged up. How'd he do that? Amy called the baby sitter. How many will die this time?  
  
Tails woke in a hospital bed, similar to what happened a year ago. First he was shoot by a clocked figure, then he awoke in a hospital bed. Deja vu. Tails turned his head to see Amy sitting in a chair next to him.  
  
"Agh!" Tails screamed. Amy was took by surprise and nearly fell off the chair. "Sorry, I thought I had gone back in time for a minute there." Tails apologised. Amy gave him a strange look.  
  
"O.K, if you say so." Amy then put on a serious face. "Miles, I think what happened a year ago is about to happen again." Tails nodded in agreement.  
  
"Espio's friend seems to be Knuckles."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw his gloves. They were Knuckles." Amy put a hand on Tails shoulder.  
  
"Miles, Knuckles was buried." Tails bit his top lip.  
  
"So what now? Do we visit the Death egg again?" Amy shock her head.  
  
"No. Espio already got all the parts he needed. I believe we have to wait for them to come to us." Tails held his head in his arms.  
  
"We're doomed aren't we." Amy didn't want to answer. Neither of them mentioned it, but both of them didn't care how doomed they were, what they cared about was how doomed was  
  
"Hazey should be next. It would crush both Amy and Tails." Espio leaned on the wall as the cloaked figure put bullets into his gun. The figure looked at Espio.  
  
"No. It would fuel there hatred and lust for revenge. When Froggy and Chocola were stolen it gave there friends the power to defeat the Egg Emperor robot, for example." Espio went into deep thought as a sign of agreement. "I suggest Charmy. He is young enough to show our ruthlessness, but not close enough to anyone to make them seek revenge." Espio smiled.  
  
"Good. You are useful. Go after him then." Espio laughed. The figure put his gun in a pocket and walked off. "Oh, by the way." The figure turned around. "The Death Fleet will be active in about two days." The cloaked figure nodded. Soon the world will fall to there power.  
  
Charmy flied around the old 'Chaotix detective agency' office. After they shut down they've made the office into a living room. Charmy flied towards the T.V, when he heard a noise. It was coming from his bedroom. Charmy went over to check it out. He opened the door and looked inside. Nothing. Charmy rolled his eyes. He started to fly back to the T.V. When he turned around he saw a gun mealy two inches from his face. Charmy gasped. The figure holding it grabbed Charmy by the antennas.  
  
"Espio says hi." The figure pushed the trigger. He let go of Charmy's antennas. He watched as Charmy fell to the ground. The figure took his glove off and snapped one of the spikes off. He then continued a tradition started by Espio and wrote a note in Charmy's carcass. It read 'The Egg Empire is still coming'. The figure finished his handy work and left. When at the door he shoot Charmy again. That bee really annoyed him.  
  
Amy walked along the graveyard path. Charmy had been found dead earlier that day, and DNA tests had proved it to be Knuckles, despite him being dead. This supported what Tails had said, so Amy had decided to check that Knuckles wasn't actually partners with Espio. The only way this could be is if Espio had dug up Knuckles, who was actually alive, from his grave, or if it wasn't Knuckles buried there. Tails was taking care of Hazey, but Amy was still incredibly worried about her thought. She still believed that Hazey would be a target for Espio and his friend. Amy reached Knuckles grave. Amy looked around. She was alone in the dark with the dead. It was a cold day and mist was rising from the floor. Amy sighed and took out her spade.  
  
"Sorry Knuckles, I mean no disrespect." Amy muttered as she began to dig. She felt just wrong, but she had to do this to clear, or prove the murderer as Knuckles. She was there for at least two hours. sweat was flowing down her face, but she dared not stop. All the time she had the feeling of being watched. Suddenly she hit something. She had found it. It took her a good while to hurl the coffin out of the hole. She stopped to wipe her brow and look around to check she was alone. Again she apologised to Knuckles and opened his coffin. Inside was a red Echidna, with Knuckles ancestral tattoos all over him. It looked like him. Amy took out a syringe and put it in the Echidna. He then took some of the blood. She was about to put the lid back on the coffin when she noticed something. Knuckles, if it was him, wasn't wearing any gloves. Amy put the lid back on and reburied him. Mission accomplished Amy made her way back when she saw a silhouette of a hedgehog against the dark blue sky. The figure ran off at tremendous speed. It couldn't be Amy told herself, but who else could have run off so fast. No! He was dead, it couldn't have been. Sonic?  
  
Tails rocked Hazey in his arms. He was wondering how Amy was doing. Hazey was slowly falling to sleep, as was Tails. Tails got up and took Hazey into Amy's room. He gently placed Hazey into her cot. Hazey curled up and went to sleep. Tails smiled and sat in a chair next to her. Tails started to close his eyes. He opened his eyes again, not wanting to go to sleep before Amy returned. When he reopened his eyes he was greeted to a pair of yellowish pupils. Espio had snuck in using his invisibility and was now standing in front of Tails.  
  
"I'm fed up of you slipping through death's grasp Miles. This time you won't, because if you do, she won't." Espio looked at the cot. Tails punched Espio in the face, knocking him over. Espio hit the ground. He looked up at Tails. "He was right about how you react to threats concerning her." Espio gave Tails a nasty look as Tails took his gun. Tails pointed the gun at Espio. His hand wasn't shacking.  
  
"I should have done this a year ago." Espio smiled.  
  
"You practically did." a shoot rang out. from behind Tails the clocked figure stood holding a gun with a smoking barrel. Tails dropped to his knees. He spat out some blood. Espio got to his feet and looked into the cot. "Cute kid." Espio laughed. Tails reached out his hand as he blacked out.  
  
"Hazey..." Tails collapsed completely. Espio moved over to his body and felt his heart beat. Nothing. Espio laughed. This awoke Hazey who started to cry.  
  
"Dead. He's finally dead. Espio looked over to the clocked figure "May I have the honour?"  
  
"Yes, I can't stand baby screams." The figure got ready to jump out of the window. "This may give Amy the power of revenge."  
  
"Amy is no threat, only Prowler." Espio kicked Tails dead body. "The Death fleet will be able to strike tomorrow, now that our pilots are ready." The clocked figure nodded in agreement and jumped out the window. Espio drew his knife. He them slowly wrote his message, enjoying each moment. Espio finished his message and swiftly made his escape. Tails lied there, engraved in him were the words 'Tomorrow all shall be like this.'  
  
Amy was on her way home when her Mobile phone began to ring. Amy answered it.  
  
"Hello?" The same metallically altered voice came from the other side.  
  
"I presume you now know I'm not Knuckles. Took you long enough. If you were a little faster, there might be a certain fox waiting for you at home." The caller hung up. Amy stood looking at her Mobile for a short while. She suddenly snapped out of it and sprinted back home. She ran as fast as possible, knowing what she would find, but wishing with all her might against it. She reached the building, pushing past everyone into her apartment. She looked around. She couldn't see anything. She ran into her room to see... Amy feel over crying next to Tails body. Of all the murders that Espio and his partner had committed, this was the worst. Amy couldn't even look at the body. Amy was awaken to the world by Hazey's screaming. Amy picked up Hazey and rocked her to sleep. She then called the police, took Hazey and her cot out of Tails room and cried into the night.  
  
Espio walked among large pods. This was it. Over twelve years he had waited for this. Before Eggman ever attacked. So soon he, Espio, shall rule all humanity. The clocked figure intruded Espio's thoughts.  
  
"Everything is ready, but are you sure our pilots can be trusted." Espio put a hand on his shoulder. The clocked figure had a hard time trusting anyone.  
  
"The Hedgehog may not have the best track record when it comes to the Egg empire, but the pilots aren't exactly him. Besides, if it wasn't for the pilots we wouldn't know that Tails was alone." The clocked figure took it into consideration.  
  
"Good point. I'm still not turning my back on them." The figure walked off. Espio smiled.  
  
"I suppose you would know about traitors, considering." The figure took no notice.  
  
The following day Amy was sitting in her living room. Hazey was still asleep. In her hand she was writing a list of names, through some names she had put a line. These names were: Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, Vector, Charmy, Big, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic. The other names were: Myself, Cream, Mighty and Hazey. This was a list of potential murder victims, and those which were already dead. Amy bit her lip. The most likely to go next was herself. Amy dismissed the thought and turned on the T.V. It was the news. She was about to change channel, fearing something about Tails might be on it, when she saw footage of people running. The camera moved upwards to show a gigantic fleet of ships. All were silver and semi-circle shaped. On top of the semi-circles were rectangular control towers. The ships were firing randomly into the running crowd, killing many of them. From one of the ships emitted a booming voice.  
  
"Surrender to the Egg empire, or watch your country die." Amy clenched her fist. Espio was making his move. The deaths he was causing were just a precaution. Amy looked at the list again. of the four names left only one was a threat, and he was so often moving it would have been near impossible to find him. Amy collapsed on the sofa. It seems Espio has won. Amy looked at the Death fleet again. They all had a control tower. That would mean there all being individually controlled. In turn meaning that there were in fact hundreds of people working for Espio. Oh god! Amy watched the ships on the T.V. Sonic and Tails were no longer here to save everyone. Amy watched the carnage. Could she save the day? No, what if she died? Who would look after Hazey? However, she couldn't just sit here and watch. Amy could feel tears coming out her eyes. She feared this was the end.  
  
Espio and his partner stood on top of the largest ship, leading the fleet. Espio watched the crowds pathetically trying to escape. The clocked figure was keeping more to business,  
  
"All living life forms kneel before your new masters!" The figure didn't show it, but he was having an enormous amount of fun. Espio pulled out a walkie talkie.  
  
"All ships 68 degrees east." Espio smiled "On to the white house." The clocked figure nodded in agreement. The clocked figure looked on the horizon. The figure laughed.  
  
"It seems the army thinks it can take us on." What looked like the armies complete set of fighter jets were flying at them from all sides. The clocked figure took out his own walkie talkie. "Team Alpha, attack west. Beta, east. Gamma, north. Delta, south." Espio and the clocked figure watched the turrets moving into position. When the jets were in range the turrets fired in all directions. Some of the bullets zoomed over Espio's head. All the bullets hit the jets, sending them crashing down. The clocked figure looked impressed. "The pilots are accurate." Espio agreed. Out of Espio's walkie talkie came a voice.  
  
"Reaching destination in T minus 20 minutes." Espio laughed.  
  
"Copy that, over and out." Espio strangely enjoyed speaking like that. Espio noticed that the fleet was heading straight at a large building. However, he did not redirect the fleet. The building came closer and closer, and all Espio did was smile. The fleet hit it. The ship broke through the twentieth floor. It crumbled as the ship effortlessly broke through. The higher floors fell on top of the ship, crumbling on impact. Espio watched with glee as the power of the fleet was once again demonstrated. "I've waited so long for this, now that I have it, it doesn't disappoint."  
  
"Power like this never gets old, does it?" The clocked figure agreed. Espio sat down and rested his head on a communication antenna. He watched as the white house started to appear on the horizon. Poor president, he probably knows that there coming, but can't do anything about it. Espio struggled to compress another laugh. The clocked figure looked down at Espio.  
  
"You laugh to much." He criticised.  
  
"I'll stop tomorrow, I swear." Espio replied.  
  
Amy piloted the Tornado towards Washington D.C. She was lucky Tails showed her how to pilot it before he passed on. She wasn't brilliant, but good enough. The Tornado had a more advanced engine than almost all other planes, even in this day and age. Tails was a genius. Amy saw the fleet on the horizon. Amy breathed in deeply. How she was going to get close was anyone's guess. She tried not to think of the almost definite barrage of bullets which was about to fly in her direction. Amy had to do this. For Hazey, the memory of Sonic and Tails, everyone. Amy looked at fleet. They didn't seem to have a blind spot. Amy sighed. Sonic and Tails could have found a way. Amy rubbed her head. Think Amy, think. Someone touched Amy on the shoulder. Amy looked to see Sonic!  
  
"Well, I think you have grown into a very beautiful woman." Amy looked confused. Sonic the started to disappear. Great, Amy thought. The stress was making her see things. Amy was slowly catching up on the fleet. Tails then appeared next to her.  
  
"You've always been strong, this is undeniable proof of that." That was something Tails had said to Amy shortly after Hazey was born. Tails then disappeared. Amy shook her head. Pull yourself together. Amy then looked again. Wait, she was above the fleet, yet none were firing. Amy looked around confused. Then she smiled, then laughed. Next to the seat was a list with ticks next to it. One of the things on it was 'install radar scrambler.' Amy smiled. To the fleet she was invisible. The 'pilots' couldn't see above them. Amy headed to the flagship, where a purple and black figures stood. Amy sighed again. Her I come you murderous traitor.  
  
Espio heard a noise. It sounded like whirling blades. Espio looked behind himself. Was that Miles plane? Espio picked up his walkie talkie.  
  
"All ships, undetectable ship, above ship ID: 1654" Watched the plane moving as the ships fired randomly in its general direction. "ID: 1678." It was getting closer. "ID: 2490" It was a few ships away now. "ID: flagship junior." The second largest in the Death fleet. Espio dropped the walkie talkie. "Hay, It's almost on us!" He shouted at the clocked figure. The clocked figure, showing no emotion, flecked its hands. He was still wearing Knuckles gloves. The tornado flied straight at him. The figure simply stretched his arm forwards. The Tornado flied straight into the fist. As apposed to what Amy suspected to happen, the Tornado broke into hundreds of bits as it hit the figures hand. Amy jumped out of the cockpit and watched as the Tornado was demolished by a single fist. Amy looked in disbelief at the figure. How? What? Espio picked up his walkie talkie. "Change target back to White house." Amy lost all control.  
  
"Who the hell are you, you piece of..." The figure interrupted her.  
  
"I suppose you earn that much." The figure began to drop his hood. "Just remember. Robots can be rebuilt." Amy found herself staring into the red eyes of Metal Sonic.  
  
"Not as big a shock as when I was reviled, is it?" Espio noted.  
  
"What? Why are you wearing Knuckles gloves?" Amy asked. Metal Sonic admired his gloves.  
  
"A souvenir. That and if you knew it was me Tails would have made something to jam my circuits or something." Espio took pleasure in Amy's surprised face.  
  
"I've been working with him since he copied all our data. We masterminded the 'incident'." Metal Sonic moved towards Amy.  
  
"Sending Sonic insane was just a plus." Metal Sonic pushed Amy to the side. "You were foolish to come. now di..." Metal Sonic felt in his pocket. He turned to Espio. "Did you bring the gun?  
  
"No. I didn't believe I would need it." Metal Sonic rolled his eyes. "The pilots have guns." Reminded Espio."  
  
"Well send two up." Metal Sonic growled. Espio took out his walkie talkie, again.  
  
"Two of ship, ID: flagship, pilots to top of control deck. Amy looked for a way out.  
  
"I could probably kill you myself, but the Eggman didn't give me lethal enough weapons for me to be certain. Amy looked behind Metal Sonic to see a hedgehog in the shadows. Amy's eyes widened.  
  
"SONIC??" Espio laughed at Amy's statement. The hedgehog stepped out of the shadow to show himself to be...  
  
"Shadow?" Amy was taken by even more surprise. "You're dead!" Then another Shadow emerged. "What the hell?" Amy shouted. Espio and Metal Sonic gave Amy very smug looks.  
  
"Omega was a fool to believe he destroyed the clones on the Egg fleet." Espio looked at the Shadows and pointed at Amy. "Kill her." Both Shadows took out there guns. They aimed at Amy.  
  
"Please not have let me get rusty." Amy said to herself. She then pulled out her old hammer and whacked Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was knocked backwards. Amy jumped over Metal Sonic. Both Shadows missed. Espio watched angrily.  
  
"Kill her damn it!" Shouted Espio. The Shadows fired again. Amy ran around the ship, dodging the bullets.  
  
"So tell me this, how come the Shadows listen to you?" Amy watched the Shadows fire, and miss, again.  
  
"Dr. Eggman made them to be one hundred percent loyal. I just had to chose who will have there loyalty." Espio smiled a bit. Metal Sonic picked himself up. He walked over to Espio.  
  
"Shadows, spread out." The Shadows did.  
  
"How come the Shadows listen to him?" Amy asked.  
  
"They can be loyal to more than one person." Amy watched as bullets now came at her from different directions. She thought fast. What to do, what to do... wait. Amy got an idea. It was a rushed, fairly unlikely to succeed idea, but an idea non the less. Amy threw her hammer at one of the Shadows. The Shadow was hit hard and fell to the ground. Amy ran over to him. She took his gun and gulped. She remembered what happened to Sonic a year ago when he couldn't pull the trigger. Amy aimed the gun. She couldn't aim to kill. Amy looked away and fired. Amy hit the other Shadow in the leg. Espio watched and ran for the gun. Amy fired a few more times. She hit Espio in the arm, missed, missed, leg, missed, chest. Espio fell. He tried to crawl towards the gun, but couldn't manage it. Amy picked up her hammer. She used it to knock out the other Shadow and Espio. Metal Sonic looked around.  
  
"Annoying hedgehog." He growled. He ran at Amy, determined to end her life. Amy aimed the gun, her hand shaking. This had to kill. Amy swallowed hard. Metal Sonic was inches away. Amy closed her eyes. She shoot. Amy opened her eyes. Metal Sonic was millimetres from her. A bullet was directly in his fore head. "System... malfunction." came out of Metal Sonic. He spat oil and fell on Amy. Amy took one of Knuckles gloves in here hands. She then used the spike on it to tear open Metal Sonic's cheats. Amy put her hand in to the mess circuits and pulled out a small black box. Amy cleared her throat and talked into it.  
  
"Testing, testing." Amy's voice was made to sound like Metal Sonic's voice as it passed through his voice box. Thank god for Eggman's strange robot parts! Amy picked up Metal Sonic's walkie talkie. She put Metal Sonic's voice box over the part you talk into. "New destination. err... find deserted area and crash fleet. over." Amy shock her head. This won't work. To her surprise the ships started to turn. Amy smiled. hundred percent loyal they were. Amy walked to the remains of the Tornado, took out a parachute, then jumped off the fleet.  
  
Espio woke up later to find Metal Sonic dead, the two Shadows unconscious and the entire fleet flying at top speed into a sandy terrain. Espio clapped.  
  
"Well played Amy, well played."  
  
Amy looked over Tails in his coffin. Hazey was in her hands. Tails funeral had called the surviving friends, and some people Amy didn't recognise. Tails looked so peaceful. Amy felt tears once again roll down her cheek.  
  
"We won Tails." Amy said. She felt small happiness bubble near the bottom of her mind. Tails had been revenged, still, it didn't bring him back. "At least now you can play with Sonic again." Amy walked away from her past, with her future, Hazey. Hanging onto the future had lost the carefree Sonic. It wasn't going to take Amy as well. Cream came up to Tails coffin next. She looked at Amy.  
  
"You haven't won yet Amy..."


End file.
